Tom Getting Marvin
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: This is the story of Tom getting Marvin and Danny getting jealous of the kitten. Slash, Flones. Enjoy and T just incase.


It's March in 2008 and yet Tom is so happy today as today is his day of getting his pet….another one as he got two of them already, Leia and Auroua.

Jumping around like a little kid, he smiles happily as Danny walked in to his front room, tipping his head to the side for a moment as he's thinking of what on Earth has he missed!

"Er Tom, what is going on?" He finally asked as Tom calm down for a moment or so, taking a breather.

"Danny! It's thee day…I AM GETTING MY KITTY!" He screamed of excitement.

Danny laughed as raising an eye brow. "A kitty? I thought I was that?" He pouted softly.

Messing his hair up, Tom sighed with happiness as rolling his eyes. "Danny I am getting a kitten, a kitten…a cat to make sense."

Pushing his hand away from his hair, Danny re-styled it as rolling his eyes. "Tom one: I hate it when people do that and secondly: I know what a kitten is but I thought I was that to you?" Once again, he pouted.

Tom winks softly. "You're cute when you do that and well I just want another kitten."

Giving up, Danny smirks softly. "What colour is this kitten will be? You can't have another one like them two there." He said as pointing to the other cats. "They look like sisters personally."

"Maybe so….they are sisters Dan!" Tom rolled his eyes.

Laughing softly, the younger McFLY smirks softly. "So get a different colour….oh I know, a turtle shell call Rainbow as they are different colours? Or a tabby one called Tibby…Chipper." He laughed.

Laughing along with him, Tom tipped his head to the side for a moment before rolling his eyes. He thought about it for a moment. "How about a Tom cat? Garfield? No has to be with Star Wars or Back To The Future."

"Or Star Trek." Danny added with a roll of his eyes yet again.

Laughing, the blonde one nodded to his answer. "Fancy coming with me to pick a kitten?

"I thought your mum going with you?"

"She got other things on her mind at this point." Tom shrugged his shoulders. "But I will be okay if you ever want to come?"

"I will take that invitation any day mister." He winks before running off to get his stuff together.

Tom laughed as he watched him before going to get his stuff together as he wanted to be ready just in-case Danny catches him off guard and pokes him till he's ready. **Never do that again. **He thought to himself.

Soon Danny was ready, took him an hour to find his phone, straighten his hair, make some phone calls and also find one of his trainers.

Finally on their way to the pet shop, Tom drove while Danny sat in the passenger's seat, sleeping. After all it's a long drive of where Tom is going to get his cat.

Danny thought it was stupid of going right out of London but then he guess that spending time with him is better than nothing. In his case that means sleep.

Putting some sound tracks of Star Wars on, Tom's eyes just watched the road as he just kept on driving till at least a few hours later, he arrived at a pet shop and smiling as he gently nudged Danny. "Dan, we've here." He whispered.

Tossing in his sleep, his eyes opening which made him look cute of when he looks sleepy and especially when he looks at Tom. "Hmm here."

Stroking his hair, Tom nodded as he jumped out of the car.

Danny watched him before yawning, stretches before getting out himself along with his blue iPod. He placed one ear phone in as entering the shop.

The shop is full of noises of cats, dogs and even parrots but what got Danny's attention is a monkey which is watching him from one corner. He marched himself over there, smiling. "MONKIES Wow Tom I never knew that they sell MONKIES!"

Tom rolled his eyes but giggled softly as he turned back to the shop keeper. "Is there any other way of getting rid of that **monkey**?" He joked.

The shop keeper laughed softly. "What can I do for you today Mr Fletcher?"

"Matt, you know to call me Tom."

"Okay then mister but just being potile." He winks before laughing softly.

Tom smirks as nodding.

Matt is only in his twenties as his dad owns the shop. "Looks like Danny likes the Monkey then. Suits him…they might as well be brothers."

Tom burst out laughing. "You think that we should named them brothers? I think Danny would jump at a chance if there's something to change in to animals these days."

"Most properly. He does anything these days."

"Anyway, I am here for a special cat that suppose to be a birthday present but I want it early." Tom got in to business.

Matt nodded as he started making his way behind the shop. "I will be two minutes Tom." He said before disappearing.

Tom made his way to Danny's side and watched as he and the monkey started talking to each other.

"You got the snuggles, yes you do. Lulu has indeed."

"Lulu?"

Danny quickly turned and notices Tom laughing behind his back. Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention back to the Monkey, who's making funny faces towards him.

Tom tipped his head to the side for a moment before hearing the door behind him which got his attention as Matt walked back in with a small ginger cat in his arms, yawning.

"Is this the kitten?" Tom said as he fell in love straight away with the kitten as making his way towards him, holding his hands out for the pet.

Matt nodded as a smile kept on his face as passing the little bundle to him.

Tom took him and started stroking as the little cat looked towards him with its big blue eyes.

"It's a boy and looks like he loves you already mate." Matt explains as Danny soon came back over as his eyes went towards the kitten before looking at Tom.

The tom cat started purring his head off as soon cuddling in to Tom's neck.

"Wonder what to name you." Tom said as he walked out of the shop with him as Matt laughed.

Danny turned to Matt. "Mate? How much is the cat then?" He asked as getting out of his wallet.

Waving his hands in-front of him, he shook his head. "No worries Danny. Lets just say, it's a birthday present. Enjoy and hope Tom has fun. Take care mate." He smiles before walking off to feed the rest of the pets.

Danny watched him walk off before turning and walking out of the shop, hands in pockets as listening to some Jerry Springer song: Born To Run, smiling to himself as Tom put himself in the passenger's seat. Looks like he's going to be driving home now.

Getting in to the car, Danny quickly turned his Ipod off, placing it to the side as his eyes turned and watched Tom with the cat.

"What do you think of Marvin? Marvin is a nice name." Tom asked as Danny started the car up and drove down the road.

"If you like it then you name him that baby." Danny said as he sighed under his breath as he knew that the cat is going to get in the way…somehow.

Tom didn't notice the sigh, luckily in Danny's case as he's too busy to be stroking Marvin.

Marvin is now purring against Tom's chest as playing with his fingers, meowing now and then.

"He's so cutteee." Tom said now and then as Danny once again listen to his music, not really brothering with his lover and the stupid ginger kitten who is in his lover's lap.

**McFLY Daniel Jones, Thomas Fletcher, Harry Judd And Douglas Poynter.**

They soon arrived back at Tom's place and well he went to his room and started playing with Marvin, introducing him to the other cats, feeding them and well lets just say that he doesn't even notice that Danny is upset and that he doesn't want to know him at this moment.

On the phone to Harry, Danny sighed as listening to Harry and Dougie being happy about some things like their signings went well.

Walking in to the kitchen, he open the fridge, pulling out a can of coke before closing it behind him as he sighed once more. "Yeah sounds like fun personally. Wish I was there mate."

"_What's wrong mate?"_

"Well….don't worry about it coming to think about it."

By then, Danny sat on the side, opening his can as looking towards some paintings on the wall before looking down to the floor.

"_Daniel Jones, I know when there's something on your mind. Speak to Harry here, what's wrong?"_

_Whoa Harry knows everything….but then I guess that the sound in my voice might of gave it away. Damn!_

"Fine then. Tom got a new kitten and well he's not hardly spending any time with me."

"_Sounds like your jealous of a cat Danny. Hang on, is it Tom's 'Early' birthday present?"_

"Yeah it is…..I AM NOT JEALOUS! How could I be jealous of some stupid little ginger kitten?" Danny jumped down the table as looking ahead, not impress of what his best friend just came out with.

Harry laughed from the other side of the phone. _"See, jealously. Danny go and speak to Tom about these feelings and maybe he might change and spend some time with you or something? Listen I got to go as Dougie is doing something really…Dougie no!" _The phone ended.

"Thanks for that Harry and see ya as well." Danny said as throwing the phone to the side before sighing once more.

"So you're jealous of Marvin?" A voice entered the kitchen which got his attention quickly.

Danny turned and notices Tom standing there and well amazedly enough, no Marvin. "How much did you heard?"

"Heard enough to say, please come to me whenever there's a problem on your mind and then we can sort that thing out."

Danny nodded as he's feeling bad as Tom not even raised his voice enough to even shout at him. He really doesn't deserve someone like him. He's lucky to have him.

"It's just that I don't want to ruin your fun with the cat you just got." Danny looked down to the floor.

Small footsteps came to him before feeling hands on his cheeks as pushing his head up softly so his eyes meets the brown soft eyes.

"Danny it's okay. Don't even feel bad enough for this. Just wish you mention this to me." Tom smiles softly.

Nodding towards him, he lean forwards and kissed him softly on the lips.

Kissing him back, Tom placed his hands through his hair before placing them on his waist, pulling him in.

Closing his eyes as kissing him deeply and lovely back, Danny smirks against Tom's lips as he knew that he got him back.

Pulling back from him, Tom smirks cheekily. "I got to check on Marvin."

"Oh okay then." Danny eyes brighten down slightly.

Then Tom winks. "I am only joking, come on then if big boy needs attention." Winking again, he took his hand and started leading him upstairs, towards the bedroom.

Now got him in his hands, Danny got what he wanted and well he's no longer jealous of Marvin and got Tom all to himself and couldn't have a better boyfriend.

**McFLY Above The Noise McFLY Above The Noise McFLY Above The Noise**

**Sorry for this shitty ending as not having a time of a life time but hope you enjoy and rate please. Thanks (: **


End file.
